


Charitable Donation

by WolfaMoon



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Coda, Memory Related, Money, Post-Movie(s), Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to all those funds? One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charitable Donation

Charitable Donation  
By Wolfa Moon  
S: What happened to all those funds? One-shot  
D: No Own

$Charitable Donation$

“It’s a shame about all that money.” Benji spoke as he drank a beer. The four men unwinding at a bar.  
“So you remembered only a few of them?” Luther asks, leaning over for more wings. His eyes traveling to Ethan. Ethan just smiles. Leaning back in his seat he looks to Brandt. Then the others taking his cue and turn to the newest member of the team.  
“Chief analyst.” Brandt looks meek. Benji refills his glass. Luther laughs.  
“You memorized all of them?” Brandt drinks some of his beer. “Brandt?” Luther asks. Brandt looks to Ethan.  
“Will?” than he leans forward. Brandt looks away before leaning toward the table. The others hunch in.  
“DXC National Bank. #5446-241-6906. $2,356,988. Max Enterprises #3151-8152-1031. $18,633,496.” Luther began to reach for a napkin and find a pen. Brandt leans back in his chair.  
“Come on man.” Brandt shakes his head at Luther.  
“So what is going to happen to all that money?” Benji asks.  
“Numerous anonymous donors donated money to favorable charities.”  
“Basically every charity in the world.” Benji summarized.  
“And a nice retirement plan for the 5 of us.” Ethan spoke nodding to Brandt last statement.  
“To Will, and his wonderful memory.”  
“To Will.” Brandt smiles. He has moved up to first name usage.


End file.
